


The Wall

by Mojojojojlc, SuperDarkRose



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojojojojlc/pseuds/Mojojojojlc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict comes over and u have some fun with him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks u guys and enjoy this story! It was fun to write with u Jess!!

Ben was standing there in her room and she walks around him eyeing him up and down.   
She stops in front of him and runs her hand through his hair then down his face.   
She stands on her tip toes and plants a soft kiss on his lips.  
He tries to lean forward to deepen the kiss but she knows better then to let him have his way now.  
'Oh no, you naughty boy, not just yet, I'm not done.' She says with a wicked smile, after that her hands moves all over him again and little kisses are planted all over where her hands had just touched.   
When he had least expected it she presses her lower body onto his, then she innocently looks into his eyes and she can feel him getting hard from all her caress and kisses.   
Slowly she pulls down his trousers and it makes him twitch and hiss.  
'Benny, it looks like you could use a little help?' She says.  
Trying to control himself he speaks back 'Just a little' He hisses through his teeth, his eyes closed.  
'Well I think that shirt needs to go as well' She says back to him.   
After the shirt is pulled over his head she rubs her hands all over his toned body and softly planting kisses all over him causing him to sigh softly.   
She stops at his back and begins to slowly kiss it and she can hear and feel him hiss from the feeling of her lips on his skin and it makes him even more excited than he already is, she slowly begins to kiss her way back to face him again.   
She looks up into his closed eyes and he opens his and looks down into hers she removes her shirt and tosses it behind him then she presses up against his chest both of them moan from this feeling of skin on skin.   
This pushes him over the edge and his hands roam to the back of her neck then down her back he gently drags his nails into her skin making goosebumps form in her skin.   
Ben's hands run back up to her neck and she cant help it, her head falls back and with that he begins to attack her neck with his heart shaped mouth, she moans from both pleasure and pain, she closes her eyes and bites her lip at the feelings he is giving her.   
He smiles evilly eyeing how he's making her react to his touches and begins to graze his teeth over her skin and it sends shivers to her core,she grabs onto him for dear life and he picks her up and pushes her to the wall behind them.   
She digs her nails into his neck as she feels him grind into her making them both even more excited.   
One of Ben's hands moves to her pants, opens them and pushes them to her feet and she kicks them off as his hand moves back up her body, they both now go back to kissing his hand moves he begins to rub her.   
This feeling makes her crazy and she wraps her legs around him and moans into his mouth.  
He loves how she is reacting to what he's doing an smiles and starts to rub harder making her even more wet and ready for him.

Ben feels this, breaks the kiss smiles an evil smile and his other hand grabs her ass.   
He pushes her to the wall harder and he begins to stroke her inside and finally pushes a finger into her,  
slowly at first then he starts to go faster then he adds another.   
She can't help but gasp while begging him to add a third finger,he grins and adds the third finger and his hand moves faster and faster.   
She grabs onto him harder to help steady herself and she begins to grind onto his fingers and fuck herself on his hand, moans and shouts come from her as her hips buck up and down and his hand moves even faster.   
His other hand squeezes her ass tighter and he moves his mouth to her neck biting and sucking it, her hands hit the wall behind her trying to claw for something to hang onto while trying to cry out that she is so close now. But she can't make a sound as her body starts to shake, his hand suddenly stops and she moans from the loss of his fingers and he moves from her neck looks in to her eyes and kisses her hard.   
While lost in the deep hard kiss her hands go to his neck and she suddenly feels him push deep inside of her harder and harder, he's driving into her over and over, he takes the hand that was inside her, breaks the kiss and makes her suck on them one by one.   
He moans at the feeling of her mouth on each of his long fingers and it makes him drive even harder into her and that makes her suck hard on his fingers.   
As Ben drives more and more her legs squeeze tighter and her mouth sucks harder,his other hand presses her ass against him even more as he goes deeper.   
His mouth moves to her neck and sucks on it leaving red marks of love up and down it, she can feel herself getting so close again as she sucks harder on his fingers at the feeling of hid mouth on her neck, he slowly pulls the figer from her mouth and she moans from the love bites he's leaving on her neck.   
He can feel that she is starting to lose control and he whispers in her ear ' Hold on love, just a little longer for me' as he continues to go, all she can do is gasp and bite her lip as she's pushed closer and closer to the edge.   
His hand moves to the back of her head and holds onto her hair, she cant help but moan as his grip gets tighter and the kisses on her neck get harder her nails dig deeper into him.   
'PLEASE!' she begs 'BENEDICT, PLEASE I DON'T THINK I CAN HOLD OUT MUCH MORE!!'   
While still driving into her at his very peak he moves from her neck and whispers in her ear 'Come for me love, come for me now!'   
She moans out his name as she feels her release and he's deep inside. He slows his pace and kisses up her jaw to her mouth.   
She lovingly kisses him back while he slows down, her eyes open and she looks into his eyes and a little tear falls from her eye he puts a warm hand to your face and looks at her in just the same way.   
He wipes the tear from her cheek smiles and plants a soft kiss on her forehead and says 'Oh, love you're so beautiful after we make love like this'   
She gives him a watery smile 'God, I love you' She can't help but smile at his words.   
He smiles and kisses her deeply, picks her up and takes her to bed and cuddles closer to her.   
He wraps his arms and covers around you both, holds her close and she smiles  
'Goodnight my dearest she says to him,he kisses her forehead again   
'Goodnight my love and know when we wake up, I'm a hit that thing again!'...Promise' he smiles down at her and winks.   
They both giggle before one last light kiss before you both drift off to sleep. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u all enjoyed this story more will b coming soon :)


End file.
